


No hands

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane





	No hands

It had been a silly idea they had googled that one hot summer night, and hadn't left their minds until they had finally tried it out.

With both of them sitting across each other on Hokuto's bed, they giggled and snorted, having tied up their hands loosely behind their backs.

"And now?" Taiga chuckled, and Hokuto laughed.

"I don't know, man. They said it would be exciting. It was written that you would make out and challenge how far you could go from there until you really want to touch"

"Hm," Taiga nodded, and they both looked at each other in silence.

"This is awkward," Hokuto sighed.

"Yeah," Taiga agreed. "But I DO want to make out with you. Basically I always do. It's just awkard to start now somehow."

"Just do it."

Taiga pursed his lips and Hokuto shifted forward, leaning his forehead against Taiga's. Taiga smiled.

"Whose idea was this again," Hokuto breathed against his lips and Taiga grinned, slowly closing the distance to warm lips.


End file.
